Walking Talking FOOOOD
by mini porgaz d
Summary: Gin and Rangiku are visiting the local market. Just talking. Just walking. I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this, but for now it's just a one-shot.


I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, only the plot in this story.

Sakura petals fluttered around the market as Rangiku Matsumoto ran over to where Gin Ichimaru, the third division caption, was waiting.

"I'm ready, Gin!" she screeched.

"I can see that, ya know."

"Whatever. So where are we going first? I want sake'." She said bluntly.

"Ya, well too bad." Gin announced, "First, I want to stop at that fruit stand over there. I want to see if they have some persimmons."

"Oh good idea, Gin. Maybe you really are a genius." She said, "I hope not. I don't want to deal with another Captain Histugaya."

"Aw, come on, Toshiro ain't that bad, is he?" he said walking towards the stand.

"Yes he is! He wouldn't let me drink the other day. He didn't seem to trust me."

Gin chuckled. "Hm, yur right the kid really is smart."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean Gin?"

"Oh nothin. It's a captains' joke. Ya wouldn't get it. Ooh, these look good," Gin said as he picked up a persimmon. He walked over to the old lady selling the fruit and handed her a few coins.

Gin and Rangiku continued to wonder around the market, eating persimmons and talking. It was nice. Being the lieutenant of the tenth division, it was hard for Rangiku to get out and just go shopping. You know, because she spent all of her time working in the office.

"Hey, Gin." She said a few hours later. "I'm hungry again."

"Then why don't cha eat another persimmon?"

"We ran out hours ago!"

"Well, if yur so hungry just say so and we can go to a food stall and get somethin ta eat." the captain pointed out.

"Oh, smart." She laughed, "Hey, those look good!" Rangiku dragged Gin to a table where some girls were making anko buns.

"Ya sure? I was thinking more along the lines of onigiri or somethin. "

"No, no, no, we always have onigiri. You need to add some variety to your life, Gin! Let's try some curry, or maybe some takoyaki. You know, something exciting. After that we can have sake'!" She started to drag Gin to various booths, all the while pointing and naming all the foods she saw. "See! Look Gin. There's noodles, tempura, sobagaki, natto, and surume!" Rangiku went on and on.

"Ya, I get it. I still want onigiri. Well, maybe some surume, but I really want onigiri. Do ya know how hard it is to get some regular onigiri in the third?" he asked referring to his division. "Kira is always putting weird fancy stuffs in it."

"What a lovely sob story." Rangiku said sarcastically. "Come on? Is that really all you want to eat? Wait, couldn't you buy both?"

"Nope, I spent all my money on fruit and that sash ya wanted. I'm guessing Toshiro made ya pay for the mess ya made at yur last sake' party right?"

"Mean, isn't it." She pouted.

Suddenly a voice behind her said, "What's mean?" It was Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division and Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of the Fifth Division.

"Eek!" Rangiku squealed. "C-captain, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm shopping. Momo needed to get some stuff for a party she's throwing. I have time off, believe it or not, so I'm helping her."

"Heh, that's lovely Captain." Rangiku said. "Um, yah, Gin and I were looking for something to eat but we seem to have run out of cash. Would you mind lending me some money?"

Hitsugaya broke out laughing. He doubled over, seeming to forget his status for once.

Hinamori nervously glanced down at him not sure if she should let him laugh for once or scold him for being rude. "S-shiro-chan!" She said, "That's rude!"

"Err, yes. Sorry Momo." He said regaining his composure, not seeming to notice the use of his pet name.

"Wait, what was so funny though?" Momo and Rangiku asked together.

"Well, you see. You already owe the division for the damage done at the last two parties you held. Plus you're still missing about eighteen weeks worth of paper work. That is why I find it so strangely amusing when you ask to borrow money from me."

"That's so mean, Captain!" Rangiku yelled. "I'm hungry. Hey, where did Gin go?"

Momo piped up, "Captain Ichimaru? He left a while ago. I can't sense his spiritual pressure anymore, so I presume he's back at the Third's barracks now."

"Oh… Well then." Rangiku sighed. "I'll just go home then."

"If you're going to be free for the rest of the day you may as well get started on your share of the paper work." Histugaya stated.

"Uh, well maybe I should go visit Hisagi-san instead, heh." She giggled and flash-stepped away.

"Matsumoto!"

**Ello!**

**This is my first posted fanfic so sure, go ahead and yell at all my crappy mistakes.**

**THis one is all in English where as I ussuallly but small bts of japanese in em. So for people who like that... sorry.**

**-Mariko**


End file.
